The invention relates to a communication system enabling several users to be connected in conference mode, i.e. each user is able to speak and at the same time hear all the other users. The invention relates more particularly to a device for improving the intelligibility of speech when the users are speaking in a noisy environment, for example a sporting event in a stadium.